reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:VolteMetalic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Reign of Conflagration Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse The Assistance Part Yo Metalic whats up Thanks for the heads up on the links part, but sometimes i can help around abit around the pages, maybe to expand on the unit descriptions just ensure they are not just robust and quick. But Thanks for the heads up, i'll keep it into the mind, thanks for the assistance as usual partna -- SmasherJackson -- Aye partna again. I saw your idea in me message box, i like this idea. But for a time being, shall i add the unit pages plus the images required? This will help us tidy the wik up abit if we accidentaly make a mess or something. -- SmasherJackson -- Leave the text in red to me, i'll find something out for that mess. -- SmasherJackson -- Yo metalic whats up? I read your advice in me profile, i will keep a close eye on the advice you posted earlier on. Hopefully this will help me further when i'm adding some additional pages for factions etc, cheers for the advice ;D -- SmasherJackson -- Hey Metalic, about the T-34, tell E.A.G.L.E. i appreciate his co-operation, also let him know he'll be credited for the tank (Also Axper fot the skin). Also once i get the T-34 i'll see how the tank's upgrade system works, and i'll send you the vehicle once i check my e-mails soon. -- SmasherJackson -- For trucks with trailers, you don't want to connect the trailer to the cab's chassis, i done this by mistake before when i was making the Company of Liberty's Linerunner Transporter Truck but i resolved it quickly. Pictures not related to the mod. About that, Why Not? It'll be good for fan fiction! :D Any Pictures for different things (Such as Future Related, Historic Related etc) will be good for fan fiction and it'll bring some interests & ideas for Reign of Conflagration's sequels or maybe a prequel mod for future in other Command & Conquer games. Go for it yo :D -- SmasherJackson -- Sounds wise, i forgot about the place of birth idea and even the ranks. However stuff like Ranks should be set for heroes of all factions, but its a good idea still. Place of Birth, i highly forgot that, i'm gonna put that in when i edit the template soon. Good call on finding them out, i totally forgot'em :D -- SmasherJackson -- Aye metalic, sorry for the late reply. A Catagory for the images we put up will be good, it'll help people to see where other images and where they are sourced at. Also, about the JagdPanther, cheers on the comment. I ment to use another texture on top of the tank, the main skin on the chassis was based around the modified Marauder Tank skin, i used an Inferno Cannon skin because tryin to find somethin else to use. I will be hoping to begin the skinning process on the Panther Artillery soon. -- SmasherJackson -- Yo Partna! Hey Metalic yo yo yo! I am in such a good mood today! I was thinking of adding some more additional features such as Chinese Vehicles, GLRF Vehicles and adding some additional content to things which have multiple factions operating it at the same. BTW, when ya sending the Panther Artillery? I am so eager to get that battle tank ingame :D , once i finish that, i may begin doing a possible model for the Martollo's Gang house and hopefully releasing it as an add-on for the community to use them. But however i'll need to add strings etc etc. -- SmasherJackson -- Actuly wait, i have the Panther Artillery, i forgot it was in my folders, apologies. I'm gonna do that soon, plus along with things and ensure that its off me mind, also the Sherman Tank. Sorry about the inconvenience. -- SmasherJackson -- The Sherman Tank's cannon, leave that to me. I'll take care of that, make it short etc. -- SmasherJackson -- An Abrams Model you say? Thats brilliant! Shall i see a picture of it before we use? Your Right, maybe we should remove things such as the M"A", T-"" and many others, it might be like Red Alert 3 Paradox which we need to avoid copying but it should be good. -- SmasherJackson -- This is great news my friend :D Hopefully i might add in some nice laser effects to the M1 Abrams and other units. However, i'll need to find a good time to do some small improving to the USA's templar tank before i begin the Company and Andes Armada variants. Also, whats the M270, one of the USA's armoured vehicles? If so, i'll need to have a small preview picture of the vehicle. Also, i might begin to model a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter in 3DS Max if i get a chance, also maybe some other vehicles from blueprints (Maybe a remake of the MiG-15Bis). Anywheres, thats good news to hear! -- SmasherJackson -- About those types, the 6 on the end are the code types that i made up. I might of made a mistake on naming it the M6, i was actuly abit low on ideas, but i'll change that for the Paladin to be known as the M9. The Maverick won't be based on the M5 but will be based on another tank in real life, i'll explain that in further detail on ModDB. -- SmasherJackson -- About T-55 Myth There will be some various models for Battlefighters, Wolfs and Anvil tanks, not all of them will have one model with just recolours, do not worry about that. The Type-59 Battlefighter will have Chada's model, the T-55 Anvil Tank of the Russian Mafia and the T-60 Wolf Tank of the 4th Reich of Yuri will have the model from the public will be used as the Anvil and Russian Resistance you and the rest of the group said. I might redesign the Type-55 Dragoon battle tank with another chinese tank. Thought I clean that up for ya. -- SmasherJackson -- About SWR Yea, about asking SWR for several models, currently I still have some personal things which might put me off from doing an e-mail to their group. But I mostly help keep the wiki up to date on various things, mostly college work will keep me off track sometimes, but if I do get a chance i'll write to them. -- SmasherJackson -- About the Hammer, Dragoon & Smerch A Remake of the Hammer Tank from Red Alert 3 would go well for the 4th Reich of Yuri. Also, about the Dragoon Battle Tank's model, maybe a Type-99 Tank would replace its current model. On the BM-30 Smerch, I think theres a public model by Fritz somewhere on the internet I think if i remember, i'll find it & have a look on how to get it into game. -- SmasherJackson -- Re: About the Hammer, Dragoon & Smerch Those ideas for the Hammer Tank will do good. But if I remember from the past when me and Waywatch were planning things together, we cannot have too many upgrades as he said in one of my past chat-message boards on ModDB. Maybe we can have a Tesla Coil or a Gamma-Radioactive Streamer (Radiation Steamer might be easy to code) which can deal with Infantry or Vehicles. I have found a public model of a Type-99 made by KillaKanz; however with the model I found, it'll be known in the modification as the Type-99 Dragoon rather than Type-55. (EDIT: had a typo, had to clear that up) Also, from memory I believe that the GLA had a Smerch which was replaced during development. But with the model I found on the internet, it'll do good for a time being, i'll send you an e-mail with what the BM-30 Smerch I found on the internet. -- SmasherJackson -- Sheik Solimaan Currently, I am planning to replace generals with new factions. Sheik Solimaan and various others will still be mentioned into RoC. Their units will be utilised as Sub-Factions which can be accessed via their Command Center, which might be similar to something in Rise of the Reds but it'll help make things good. Unique units like Solimaan's T-80 Drake and Mi-24D Hind-D will be utilised by the main faction but with clearence of Sub-Factions from the main faction's respective Command Center. I'll try and figure out on how to utilise this idea. -- SmasherJackson -- With this type of style yes. Osuma "Thrax" Deathstrike and Rodall Juhziz will have the same style as Sheik Solimaan will have, but it'll be hell of a task to code into the mod. But its worth a shot trying it out. Ideas on making some things like the Shilka for the Harbinger and the Drake for the Puma will do good for various parts like command set changes; also this will apply for the other generals within all factions. Infantry from the sub-factions will also recieve changes such as the Stealth Rebels from the Stealth General will apply to the Normal Rebels, Cannon Rebels into Bazzoker Troopers. I'll explain more on this soon. About the Forth Reich of Yuri I got confused on what colour should the 4th Reich should have. Maybe we should keep purple rather than just brown, Russian Resistance forces will keep the brown. The brown on the vehicles are the faction's colour to identify their faction origin; I'll change borders on the 4th Reich's units to Purple, but keep the vehicle's skin apart from house colour brown. About the Kirov, yee I kinda rushed the skin on the baloon part. I might of screwed it up, maybe remake the skin and have some shark's eyes and teeth on the front (Like Red Alert 3's Kirov). -- SmasherJackson -- Re: Turn-based Strategic Role Play Game Well, I don't have a clue about what this type is, can you explain it in detail but not complex? I can send you some models of several units (Plus renders if you want) in a final big file with a Red Alert 3 Blank template. -- SmasherJackson -- TBRPG There is a FinalBIG editor which might still prove handy, but I don't have a clue if it'll do good. Its what I mostly use for the mod to get skins for vehicle models etc etc.You can FinalBIG 0.36. I'll send you the Red Alert 3 Blank Template soon. -- SmasherJackson -- Of course I know how to open Shockwaves .big files, but the thing is I don't have the mod or ROTR on my PC at the moment so i'm currently using things which isn't Shockwave or ROTR at the moment, but once I get a chance to ask permission to use their models, i'll start posting them. Also I understand how the basics on the TBRPG are played btw. -- SmasherJackson -- M60 Patton About that M60 Patton Tank, yeah go ahead and model one of those, it'll do good for an EMTV Inc. purchasable vehicle in the mod. I don't have any statistic ideas for it yet but I'll think of something. -- SmasherJackson -- About its turret, i'll agree, it'll be such a pain & thorn in the ass to model. I will agree on basing its turret like the Cold War Crisis version with ya, A M60A3 Patton would be nice to use for time being. -- SmasherJackson -- About the Mantis/Predator/Tourcher I'll agree, maybe the Three tanks are kinda basic. But soon, i'll be adding some additional features and some other things to all three tanks within all three operating factions. #For the Tourcher, maybe i'll add in some assortments of Nuclear base equipment along with various other things for its EMP mode when it switches modes when in combat. #The Predator Tank's skin will be retoned to match with other USA Vehicles; but however I might recreate its cannon and maybe some other parts which will make it more a futuristic modification for its model. #However, the Mantis will have various modifcations such as maybe a medium sized cannon. The Flare launcher and even an infra-red camera sight will be added onto its model. If you wish to see something added into the three tanks, tell me on my talk page. -- SmasherJackson -- Others - Templar Skin - Branches Ey Metalic, can you remind me on what things the USA's version of the Templar required for skin fixes? I'm still testing it out ingame to make sure that its weapons work properly. Also I am agreeing on seperating the Mantis/Predator/Tourcher tanks into single pages, I was thinking that all three together would be confusing. I was thinking of the Radioactive-Magnetic Weapons Branch with both parts together since they could be a special weapons branch for Yuri's forces. So for a time being, we'll need to think of some sectors for the New Andes Armada, but don't add the page yet until I get everything set up (Story, Weapons etc etc), but what I may do at the moment is I could add in a quick template of some units to get it started. EDIT: Also I fixed the Service Entry parts for the Crusader Leopard tank, so it dosn't conflict with the Grizzly. -- SmasherJackson -- Patton & RA3 Icons Well Crap, I totally forgot about those RA3 Icons and the Patton, sorry about that Metalic. I'll get those sorted soon, since I got back from Wales I'll need abit of time to get settled back in, but I'll send you the Red Alert 3 template soon as possible, i'm deeply sorry about the long wait pal. Sorry :S -- SmasherJackson -- RE: Alternate WW2 About the Alternate WW2 idea, Its not for a project or anything; but there might be a possible chance for this idea to come into action for Red Alert 3 further on as Reign of Conflagration goes on. But I had read your suggestions and other things and changed the following things: *I might not of seen the TOG-2 Spartan as a Super-Heavy Tank, but i'll replace that with the M26 Pershing since I given the CoN the T-28 Tank as the faction's super-tank when they reach top tier. *Replaced the Geschutzwagen V with the Sturmpanzer III/IV. *But I did add some things such as the Tiger I, changed Alexander to Sasha Aleksandrova for the Red Army's hero unit since you helped clean up on the Russian surname and various things. *Changed Object-274 Cobra to Panzer VIII (Maus) *I have made some additions to the fan fiction factions with the units you said in my Talk Page *About the T-38 Romanov, its based off this tank used during World War II. *I changed the T-28 Terminator to the ZSU-28 Terminator. Its design is based off the actual tank here but will have anti-aircraft weapons instead of a tank gun or a machine gun. *About the Sturmovic, I found that Shturmovik was actuly a name for the Ilyushin Il-2 Fighter, but I might be running out of ideas for names. I hope that I helped clear, I don't usually reply with big lists from various other topic but i'll make an exception this time. However, I might be losing on some names but I'll try and think harder next time. -- SmasherJackson -- Other Mods I appreciate people discussing other mods on the wiki, you and your friend are allowed to discuss another mod on the wiki, make some fan fiction for the wiki if you wish go nuts! :D Just a small thing by the way, its not Second Eurasian War in some areas, its actuly Second Eurasian Conflict. Thought I bring that because I have seen that on some places of the wiki, don't worry I ain't angry or upset because of this, just want to bring that up. -- SmasherJackson -- Suggestions & RE:Reich's sub-faction units The Metal-Storm Launch System, I would add this for the United States or the New Andes Armada. Maybe a missile launcher prototype unit which uses the system, this would do good for the mod. Electromagnetic Reactive Armour, I don't think another mod has used this thing before, but it'll be good for several of the Reich's tanks during a skirmish mission or in a campaign, I might be thinking of allowing the armour upgrade known as Electromagnetic Shock Armour, tier 3 and upgrades all tanks in the reich with this equipment. Tell C&C_FOREVER these ideas will serve well, i'll add these into the mod. About the ZSU-57 Tigoda, I found a public model by The_Hunter which we can use for the 4th Reich of Yuri's but I'll need to recolour the skin from beige to brown plus do some modifications to some various parts of the tank, before I do that, i'll ask permission to use and modify. I added the T-77 Fox to the Stronghold General to save you some time deciding where it'll work well with, that concept art of the Lysenko RAD Tank, she looks a beauty. Maybe we should count this as a superunit for the sector or for the faction. -- SmasherJackson -- RE:Reich's sub-faction units I understand now, about his ZSU-57, it uses an original texture which he made. Maybe instead of using their skins, I was thinking maybe we can modify some skins we can find in the generals textures .big files we can make our own skins to fit future models like the T-55 Anvil and the ZSU-57. -- SmasherJackson -- About the activity, images & icons Hey Metalic, sorry for to interupt but I have been adding some Icons to several units in the wiki, some of these icons are actuly cameos these are mostly done by myself, Waywatch and SharpShark and I was thinking of adding them into the units respective pages show people what their icon will be and what it'll be when people play the modification. PS. Sorry of I was spamming with small icons. -- SmasherJackson -- RE:Juggernaut About the Juggernaut, remake the cannon and the stabilizing arms if you wish to, I'm going to do a model for the Mark.II version (Which will be utilised as the main artillery), the Mark.I is used in small reserve parts of the Commonwealth and also used widely by the GLRF as a backup vehicle. On the Red Alert 3 theme cameos for ZH, nice idea there. Maybe later on during development we can do a set of cameos using that theme plus maybe some styles of cameos from various games. -- SmasherJackson -- About the Brawlmaster/Battlemaster mixup, I have fixed the problem and moved the Battlemaster Tank to the original part of China's army and replaced the mixup with the Brawlmaster. Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't see that one. -- SmasherJackson -- For the Firefly, there will be a small flame streamer on either its chassis or turret which will alow the tank to attack enemy units later on when we begin to model it; the streamer which will be added on will make the firefly not just a tank which can just use a fire cannon but a flame streamer, to use the Firewall ability it must be near a target use its ability, Its fire cannon will have the ability to clean our garrisons if I can try and code that in. The Sparkler, right now I am trying out a shell based attack which will be aimed at enemy aircraft. I'll be trying this for another anti-aircraft unit for testing purposes, which will make it one of China's unique anti-aircraft vehicles in its faction. Currently for the Frog, I don't have a clue what unit we will give the name to in the game. -- SmasherJackson -- About the Harrier On the Harrier, about the Winter Harrier, that version will be playable along with the regular Harrier jumpjet but it will be a version which will be for snowy maps & missions in the campaign, I'll clean that up. For the Firefly and Sparkler, I believe the Firefly will be utilised as an Urban Combat Unit whilst the Sparkler will also be another one but won't have the ability to clean our garrisons. -- SmasherJackson -- RE: Armor Abrams Yeah, an armoured version of the Abrams would suit good for Ironside, I was also thinking about adding something of this like that. Maybe we should add an armour upgrade for General Ironside which will add additional armour plates for all vehicles and even battle tanks, apart from the Armoured Abrams which will be a special unit for General Ironside. Adding some additional weapons to the Abrams will make it more of a threat on the battlefield, maybe a Vulcan upgrade, a small particle and maybe even a missile launcher. -- SmasherJackson -- RE: Scarab Super Heavy Tank Good question, I may of forgotten about it. Currently I don't have any plans to add a wiki page for the Scarab just yet since it'll be planned for later on, its set of weapons are the following: #Tri-Barreled 200mm Cannons #Duel Home-Made Rocket Launchers #Quadruple Anti-Aircraft Machine Guns (Will be turreted) I will be planning to add an entry for the Scarab sometime soon sometime next week. -- SmasherJackson -- Maybe a reference to Warhammer 40,000 would be good. But maybe abit too futuristic for the GLRF to use, I am thinking of maybe the similar design but created in a Generals format, maybe if we add in two machine gun turrets on the side of the Generals Style version of the Baneblade and also add in some salvaged armour plates. Weapons: #Twin-Barreled 105mm Cannons #Two Turreted Machine Guns #Home-Made Rocket Launchers Its machine guns will only deal with enemy aircraft, one for anti-infantry capabilities and another small turret for dealing with enemy aircraft. Any ideas and suggestions for the Baneblade look-a-like Scarab, tell me & I'll think about it. -- SmasherJackson -- RE:Panther Tank Thats a good question, I didn't know about that at first. I will be re-doing the GLA Separtists gun mantle in the tank's model same as it is, for the Martollo Cartel's version since its a knockdown built tank I want to give it a feeling that the tank is based on a restored/crude built style tank. I'll change the GLA Seperatists gun mattle colour matching the tank chassis and turret itself. -- SmasherJackson -- RE: Mini-Campaign? I have been reading your message about the mini-campaign you proposed. If we make a campaign inspired by ArmA 2, Operation Arrowhead and Reinforcements as you said, it'll make this custom campaign as you said abit better and along with additional lore for the mod. Sympathizers with Resistance in the campaign will make things good for later on when we prepare development for the campaign. But one day when the Reich attacks, using some local rebels too, and the USTF and along with the Iron Dragon PLA joins to help the country against the big threat of Yuri. Yes it shall be a good campaign my friend ;) . For when the country will be staging attacks, they will use Russian Resistance units along with the Allied Nations, for the local rebels, I would believe either GLA Seperatist units or Russian Mafia units but it would be a good addition for the Forth Reich. I think it'll be best to play ArmA 2 CO before even thinking about adding the this in, I won't add it in yet but when your ready, tell me that you want to add it in. -- SmasherJackson --